The Dark Goddess
by DaRkGoDdEsS024
Summary: Draco's mysterious sister comes to Hogwarts-my first fic. so please reiview


**Netscape Address Book Sync for Palm Pilot User Guide**

Netscape Address Book Sync allows you to transfer data between Netscape address books and your Palm Compatible Platform device.   
For information on HotSync setup, consult your palm organizer Handbook.   


* * *

**Getting Started** Requirements Installing Netscape Address Book Sync Uninstalling Netscape Address Book Sync 

  


* * *

**Getting Started**

**Requirements** Netscape Communicator 4.5. Any Palm Compatible Platform device (e.g. Pilot, PalmPilot, Palm III, WorkPad).   
Palm Desktop 2.0 or greater installed on your PC. If you have an older version, get the upgrade from the Palm web site (www.palm.com). **Installing Netscape Address Book Sync** If you already have data in your Palm Desktop, you should perform a HotSync before installing the Netscape Address Book Sync. This will insure that all your current address book information will be synchronized with the Netscape Address Book. To run the Netscape Address Book Sync Installer: Click the Start button to bring up the Start menu Select the Programs option >From the Programs menu choose Netscape Communicator >From the Netscape Communicator menu select Palm Tools >From the Palm Tools menu select Address Book Palm Sync Install and follow the instructions on the screen If the HotSync Manager is running, the Netscape Address Book Pilot Conduit Installer will prompt you to restart the HotSync Manager. To restart press the Restart HotSync Manager button. You have successfully installed the Netscape Address Book Sync tool. This installation replaces the Palm Desktop Address Book sync with Netscape Address Book Sync. Know when you sync using the Palm HotSync Manager your Palm Connected Organizer will sync directly with your Netscape Address Book. You can revert to using the Palm Desktop Address Book sync at any time by following the Uninstall Netscape Address Book instructions below. **Uninstalling Netscape Address Book Sync** If you have existing data in your Netscape Address Book that has not been synchronized you should perform a HotSync before uninstalling the Netscape Address Book. This will update your Palm Connected Organizer with the latest Netscape Address Book information before you disable the Netscape Address Book Sync. To uninstall the Netscape Address Book Sync: Click the Start button to bring up the Start menu Select the Programs option >From the Programs menu choose Netscape Communicator >From the Netscape Communicator menu select Palm Tools >From the Palm Tools menu select Address Book Palm Sync Install Select the Uninstall button from within the Netscape Address Book Pilot Conduit Installer dialog box If the HotSync Manager is running, the Netscape Address Book Pilot Conduit Installer will prompt you to restart the HotSync Manager. To restart press the Restart HotSync Manager button. You have successfully uninstalled the Netscape Address Book Sync tool. Your previous Palm Address Book sync has been enabled. If at anytime in the future you would like to enable your Netscape Address Book refer to the installation instructions above. 

  


* * *

  
**Advanced Features** Configuring Netscape Address Book Sync Preparing Netscape address books for Sync Synchronizing your palm organizer for the first time Limitations Synchronizing with different Netscape User Profiles **Troubleshooting**

HotSync Problems I cannot get my palm organizer to HotSync with the Netscape Address Book. The HotSync keeps timing out. The HotSync is taking too long. Record Problems Some palm organizer records do not appear in Netscape after synchronizing. Some Netscape records do not appear in the palm organizer after synchronizing. What happens to a record that has been modified in both Netscape and the palm organizer when I perform a HotSync? I filed a record in different category on my organizer and it got re-filed in it's original category when I synchronized. I created an Unfiled record on my organizer and I can't find it. I keep getting multiple copies of my records. Changes I made to a record in my palm organizer were not transferred to Netscape. Some palm organizer record fields appear in a different order after synchronizing. Fields that contain multiple lines get changed when I synchronize. Other Problems How do I delete Netscape Address Book Sync? **Addendum - Field Mapping** Categories   
Fields 

* * *

  
**Advanced Features**

**Configuring Netscape Address Book Sync**

You can use the "Customize..." feature of the HotSync manager to configure the Netscape Address Book Sync to synchronize, copy the Netscape Address Books to the Palm organizer, or do nothing. By default, the Netscape Address Book Sync is set to synchronize data between your Palm organizer and Netscape address books. It is also possible to manually configure Netscape Address Book Sync to ignore specific Netscape address books. This is done by editing the nabcnd32.cfg file. This file can be found in the same directory as netscape.exe and is in the format of a standard Windows .ini file. To exclude specific address books from being synchronized with the Palm organizer, edit the [SyncExclude] section and add a line for each address book you wish to exclude. For instance, to exclude the address books "Top Secret" and "Old Addresses" the nabcnd32.cfg file should contain:   
[SyncExclude]   
1=Top Secret   
2=Old Addresses 

By default, Netscape Address Book Sync attempts to synchronize all Netscape address books. 

**Preparing Netscape address books for Sync**

Personal address books do not need any preparation. To synchronize LDAP directories you must make sure you have configured them for "Offline" access. To do this, select the directory you want to sychronize, display the properties for that directory, select the Offline Settings tab, and check "Select this Directory for download".   
**Synchronizing your palm organizer for the first time** **Is your Palm organizer address book empty?** Follow the instructions for your Palm organizer and synchronize. Your organizer address book will then contain all of the records from your Netscape address books. Each Netscape address book will be a category on the Palm organizer. **Is your Netscape Communicator address book empty?** After sychronizing, all "Unfiled" records will be filed in a category. This is due to the mapping of categories to Netscape address books. By default, Unfiled records will get added to the "Personal Address Book" in Communicator and filed in the "Personal" category on the Palm organizer. If you do not want these records to get filed in the "Personal" category then you will need to manually file them before sychronizing. Follow the instructions for your Palm organizer and synchronize. Your Netscape Communicator address book will then contain all of the records from your Palm organizer. An address book will be created for each category on the organizer. **Do you have records in your organizer and in your Netscape Communicator address books?** Categories & address books Netscape Address Book Sync will only attempt to synchronize the first 15 address books due to the Palm organizer limit of 15 categories. Before you synchronize you need to make sure that the total number of categories + the total number of Netscape address books you want to synchronize does not exceed 15. Categories with the same name as Netscape address books will be merged and you should only count them once. A common problem is that all 15 categories on the Palm organizer are used and when you synchronize there's not any room to add the Netscape address books. You can fix this by either removing categories from your Palm organizer or by making sure that the Netscape address books you want to synchronize are named the same as an existing category on the Palm organizer so that they get merged. After sychronizing, all "Unfiled" Palm organizer records will be filed in a category. This is due to the mapping of categories to Netscape address books. By default, Unfiled records will get added to the "Personal Address Book" in Communicator and filed in the "Personal" category on the Palm organizer. If you do not want these records to get filed in the "Personal" category then you will need to manually file them before sychronizing. Be aware that records that exist in a category and in a Netscape address book with the same name will get duplicated. The most common occurrence of this is records in your Netscape Personal Address Book and in your Palm "Personal" category. It is your choice whether to avoid this before synchronizing by deleting/refiling records, or to clean up duplicate records after the synchronization. If you have an offlined LDAP directory that has the same name as a Palm organizer category, all of the Palm records in that category will get re-filed in the "Personal" category and added to the Netscape Personal Address Book. To avoid this, rename the category on the Palm so that it is different from the LDAP directory name. Follow the instructions for your Palm organizer and synchronize. All records on the Palm organizer will be copied to Netscape Communicator and all Netscape Communicator records will get copied to the Palm organizer. **Limitations** LDAP directories that are not offlined cannot be synchronized. A maximum of 15 address books will be synchronized. All Netscape fields with the exception of the Notes and Address fields cannot contain multiple lines. When synchronizing, field values on the organizer that contain multiple lines will be changed to single line entries with each line separated by ", ". **Synchronizing with Different Netscape User Profiles**

Once you have successfully synchronized using a specific User Profile, there are 2 choices for synchronization when you change to a different User Profile. You will be given a choice during sync to decide which type of synchronization you desire. You may choose to synchronize with the new profile and merge all of the Pilot records with the Netscape address books in the new profile - this employs the same logic as Synchronizing your palm organizer for the first time. If you have existing records in your new profile, this may cause duplicate records which you will have to manually delete. The second choice is to copy the new profile to the Pilot. This will ERASE ALL records from the Pilot device and copy the address books from the new user profile to the Pilot.   


* * *

**Troubleshooting**

**HotSync Problems**   
**I cannot get my palm organizer to HotSync with the Netscape Address Book.** Make sure your PC's HotSync Manager (Start > Programs > Palm Desktop > HotSync Manager) is on. Make sure that Netscape Address Book Sync is installed. You can verify this by selecting "Customize..." from the HotSync Manager menu or by running NSABPPIN.exe. Close all HotSync windows on your PC (e.g. HotSync Log, Custom menu). Verify that your palm organizer is placed properly in its cradle. Make sure the Netscape Address Book HotSync Custom settings are not set to Do Nothing. Verify the Serial Port settings using the Setup dialog box (opened when you click the HotSync manager icon on your PC's Taskbar and choose Setup). Make sure no other programs are using the same Com Port as HotSync. Close the HotSync Manager and then open it again. **The HotSync keeps timing out.** It is possible for HotSync to time out while waiting for Communicator to launch. If this is occurring, make sure Communicator is running before synchronization. **The HoySync is taking too long.** You can cut down the time it takes by doing the following: The first time you synchronize can take a long time. 3000 records can take up to 20 minutes depending upon the speed of your PC. Subsequent synchronizations will be much faster. Set unused applications to Do Nothing in the HotSync Manager Custom menu. Exclude unwanted address books from the synchronization - see Configuring Netscape Address Book Sync. 

* * *

  
**Record Problems**

**Some palm organizer Records do not appear in Netscape after synchronizing.** Make sure the record did not get filed in the default address book (usually the Personal Address Book). This can occur if the Palm record was Unfiled or filed in a category corresponding to an offlined LDAP directory. **Some Netscape Records do not appear in the palm organizer after synchronizing.** Only the first 15 address books will be synchronized. Make sure the records are in an address book that actually got synchronized. See Synchronizing your palm organizer for the first time for more information. Make sure the records aren't in an address book that is specifically excluded from synchronization. See Configuring Netscape Address Book Sync for more information. **What happens to a record that has been modified in both Netscape and the palm organizer when I perform a HotSync?** When a HotSync is done and the Custom menu setting for Netscape Address Book Sync is Synchronize the files, you will notice that the record has been duplicated (for more information about the duplication, open the HotSync Log). Simply delete the unwanted record (either on your palm organizer or in Netscape) and HotSync again. **I filed a record in different category on my organizer and it got re-filed in it's original category when I synchronized.**   
Netscape Address Book Sync does not support this change. You must move the record in Netscape and perform a HotSync to change its category. **I created an Unfiled record on my organizer and I can't find it.** The Unfiled category is not supported by Netscape Address Book Sync. All records in the Unfiled category will be moved to Netscape's default address book, usually the Personal Address Book, and filed in the corresponding category. **I keep getting multiple copies of my records.** If you modified a record in both the palm organizer and Netscape, records will be duplicated when you do a HotSync and the Netscape Address Book Sync setting in the Custom menu is Synchronize the files. Simply delete the unwanted record (either on your palm organizer or in Netscape) and HotSync again. If a HotSync gets stopped with an unexpected error, power loss, etc., it is possible that the next time a HotSync is performed some records will be duplicated. **Changes I made to a record in my palm organizer were not transferred to Netscape.** Make sure the field you modified is supported. See Fields. Change the Netscape Address Book Sync setting in the HotSync Manager Custom menu to Synchronize the files. **Some palm organizer record fields appear in a different order after synchronizing.** The order of the phone fields on the Pilot will be reset during sync. On the Pilot, there are 5 phone fields and you can choose the label for each field from the popup menu. When you synchronize, the order of these fields is reset according the current field mapping. For instance, if you set the first phone field to be "Home" and the second to be "Work", after synchronization the order will be "Work", then "Home". **Fields that contain multiple lines get changed when I synchronize.**   
All Netscape fields with the exception of the Notes and Address fields cannot contain multiple lines. When synchronizing, field values on the organizer that contain multiple lines will be changed to single line entries with each line separated by ", ". 

* * *

  
**Other Problems** **How do I delete Netscape Address Book Sync?** Run NSABPPIN.exe and select Uninstall. 

* * *

**Addendum - Field Mapping**

This section describes the conversions that occur when transferring data between the Netscape Address Book(s) and your palm organizer's Address Book. Apart from the special conversion rules that apply to specific fields, some general rules apply: Text fields are cut to the maximum allowed length on the destination platform. Text fields that can contain multiple lines on the Pilot but not in Netscape will be changed to single line entries with each line separated by ", ". Fields that are available in Netscape but not on the Pilot and vice versa will not be modified during synchronization. **Categories** Address records are filed in Categories on the Pilot, in Netscape, records are stored in Address Books. Netscape Address Book Sync matches categories and address books. After a successful synchronization, each category on the Pilot will have a corresponding address book in Netscape. Pilot categories can onlt be 15 characters long so Netscape Address Book names are truncated on the Pilot. Following is a description of what happens to categories and address books during synchronization. 

Netscape Address Book action  Pilot category action  Synchronization 

New address book created 
n/a 
New Pilot category created IF there is an available category. The Pilot can only contain 15 categories. If the maximum has been reached then this address book will not be synchronized. 

Address book deleted 
category not changed,   
category renamed, or   
category deleted 
All of the records from this address book will be deleted and if the category still exists it will be deleted as well - even if it was renamed. 

n/a 
New category created 
A new address book with the same name as the category will be created in Netscape. All new records filed in the category will be created in the new address book. 

n/a 
Category renamed 
The category will be renamed to match the address book it corresponds to. 

n/a 
Category deleted 
The category will get re-created and all appropriate records re-filed into the category. 

**Fields**

Netscape field  Pilot field  Notes 

First name 
First name 

Last name 
Last name 

Display name 
There is no Pilot field for Display name. The Pilot can be configured to list records by Last name, First name or Company, Last name 

Email Address 
E-mail 

Nickname 
Not synchronized 

Title 
Title 

Organization 
Company 

Department
There is no corresponding Pilot field for Department. 

Notes
Note
Multiple lines are allowed in this field.

Address
Address
Multiple lines are allowed in this field.

City
City

State
State

Zip
Zip Code

Country
Country

Work phone
Work

Home phone
Home

Fax
Fax

Pager
Only 5 phone fields are available on the Pilot. Work, Home, Fax, Email, and Mobile are synchronized.

Cellular
Mobile

Prefers to receive rich text (HTML) mail
Not synchronized.

Conferencing
No Conference fields or settings are available on the Pilot.

* * *

  
Table of Contents | Installing and Operating | Troubleshooting | Addendum - Field Mapping 


End file.
